


"Is there four people in here, or is it just me?"

by CJ_writes_stuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Janus and Remus are briefly mentioned, Pre-Canon, Thomas learning about the sides, What's this? The author isn't writing angst?, kinda like an origin fic but not really, seriously there's not really any angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_writes_stuff/pseuds/CJ_writes_stuff
Summary: The Sides decide to make themselves known to Thomas. This should be interesting...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that popped into my head and I had to write it down. Enjoy, I think?

“No. No way.”

“Uggghhh, come on, Anxiety!”

“Anxiety’s concerns are valid, Creativity. We don’t know how he’ll react.”

Four identical people sat in the same room, in the same mind. Each of them argued about the same thing: whether or not they should show themselves to Thomas, the owner of the mind they resided in.

“Why is he so focused on those concerns?” The princely one, Creativity, grumbled.

“I mean, he’ll freak out and then probably pass out from panic.” The one in the hoodie, Anxiety, remarked.

“Now, kiddos, let’s all be nice to each other.” One of the two glasses-clad people interrupted. He represented Thomas’s sense of morality. “Anxiety, why don’t we try thinking positive?”

“Okay. I’m positive that he’ll freak out and then probably pass out from panic.” Anxiety insisted.

“He might, that is a possibility. _But_ there’s also a possibility that this will go well, and he will gain a better understanding of his personality. After all, we _are_ his personality.” The other glasses-clad one stated. He was Logic.

“ _Thank_ you.” Creativity sighed.

“But should we _really_ be doing this?” Anxiety ran his hands through his hair.

“Actually, I think we should.” Logic placed a hand on Anxiety’s arm. “Who knows? We ourselves might benefit from it.”

“But I’m not asking about us, I’m asking about _Thomas_!” Anxiety snapped. “We can’t just show up and say ‘Hey! We’re the different facets of your personality and we all live in your head!’”

“Well, then we should approach it slowly and carefully.” Logic reassured him. “One at a time, whenever we feel ready to.”

There was a long pause as Anxiety thought. “Well… I guess. That does make it seem less… reckless.”

“Oo! Can I go first?” Creativity bounced from where he was sitting, looking at Logic with an enthusiastic grin.

“If you feel ready to, you can.” Logic nodded. “But take it slowly. We don’t want to make Thomas, as Anxiety put it ‘freak out and then probably pass out from panic.’”

“Alright, then it’s settled! I’ll go right now!”

“No, please wait until Thomas wakes up.” Logic sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“He’s already gone.” Anxiety pointed to the empty spot where Creativity sat.

“Oh. Oh dear.” Logic sighed for the millionth time.

“I'm gonna keep an eye on things in case I have to interfere. Which I probably will have to.” Anxiety sighed, standing up and waving a hand towards the large screen on the opposite wall. The four used it to watch Thomas’s daily life. Even if they weren’t there in person, they still had an influence on Thomas’s thoughts, feelings, and actions.

They didn’t have to wait long to see Creativity rising up beside Thomas’s bed.

“Well, this is gonna be interesting.” Morality laughed nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of a blaring alarm clock startled Thomas awake. He groaned and reached over to his bedside table to turn it off. He pressed “snooze” and turned over to face away from it.

“Five more minutes…” he muttered to no one.

“Indeed.” A voice identical to his spoke beside him. He whipped his head around to see a prince-like version of himself leaning against the wall. “Hi, by the way.”

Thomas screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but the next chapter will probably be longer. I don't know, I still need to write it.


	2. Creativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creativity is the first to introduce himself to Thomas. It goes about as well as you'd think.

This was the opposite of how Creativity wanted this meeting to go. He had planned on showing up, introducing himself to Thomas, they would reach an understanding, and they all lived happily ever after, the end. Unfortunately, now Thomas had fallen off his bed and was screaming.

“It’s alright, stop screaming, I’m not here to rob you. I don’t think I could do that, anyway. Not even if I wanted to. Which I don’t.”

“WHO ARE YOU?!”

“I’m y–”

“HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY APARTMENT?!”

“I’ve always been in your apartment, in a way, but that’s not important. Stop interrupting me.”

“WHAT?!”

Creativity sighed in frustration. “Okay, look. I had this whole introduction/explanation speech planned out. But you started screaming, and now I’ve forgotten it. Now I have to improvise.” Creativity groaned. He cleared his throat. “Greetings fair citizen, I apologize for startling you. I am–”

“WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?!”

“See, I would tell you these things if you stopped interrupting me!” Creativity whined. “Now may I speak, _please_?”

Thomas just stared.

“Great.” Creativity continued. “To put it simply, I am your Creativity!”

“That… that doesn’t explain why you look like me…” Thomas said, out of breath.

“Well, I am you. I’m part of your imagination! Your hopes, dreams, and creativity given physical-ish form.”

“...What?!” Now Thomas looked more confused than scared.

Creativity didn’t seem to pick up on the confusion. “I’m an aspect of your personality that represents mostly your ego and your creativity. By the power of your imagination, I was given a body that for some reason happened to be yours.”

“Uh…”

“Perfect! I shall see you again soon, Thomas. Nice for you to finally meet me!” Creativity struck a dramatic pose and began to sink down back into the Mindscape.

“Whoa whoa whoa, hang on!” Thomas interrupted, stopping Creativity from leaving. More accurately, he pulled Creativity back up.

“Ow!” Creativity hissed as he was pulled back into Thomas’s room. He landed unceremoniously on his ass, rubbing his head. “Dude, you suck at summoning! You pulled my hair!”

“Wait, summoning?” Thomas asked.

“Yes, you summoned me back up here. Is this so hard to understand?”

“That’s… a thing I can do?”

“Well, yeah. I’m a figment of your imagination. You can summon me whenever you like.”

“I… never mind.” Thomas sighed. “Okay, uh, let me get this straight…”

“Good luck with that!” Creativity interrupted. He grinned, proud of his own joke. Thomas paused for a moment before unsuccessfully stifling a laugh.

“That was good.” Thomas nodded. “Anyways…”

“Yes?”

“You are my creativity. And you look exactly like me.”

“Yes, didn’t I already tell you that?” Creativity cocked his head like a confused puppy.

“I’m just trying to process it. Uh, do you live in my head…?” Thomas asked, confused about everything, at this point.

“Yes, actually, I do!” The princely figment nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay, uh, not weird at all… why are you dressed like a Disney prince?”

“Oh, I’m also your unabashed love of Disney songs!”

“That’s the only thing that makes sense so far.” Thomas sighed. “Have you always, uh, existed?”

“Well, as long as you’ve had any sense of creativity, I’ve existed. All of us developed as you did.”

“Wait, ‘ _us_?’”

“Yes, there’s a few more fabulous figments that can’t wait for you to meet them!” Creativity grinned.

“Um…”

“Well, I suppose I should be going. Don’t want to keep them waiting too long! _So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodnight_!” The prince sang as he sank back down into the Mindscape, leaving a stunned Thomas alone in his room.

“What the fuck.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Creativity rose back into the middle of the others, who were circled around the screen.

“Creativity! You’re back!” Morality beamed. “How’d it go?”

“I have returned triumphant!” He smiled, spreading his arms out dramatically. “Now, the rest of you can-” The flamboyant figment was cut off by Anxiety grabbing his shirt.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING??” Anxiety yelled.

“Wha-”

“You almost scared Thomas to death!” The emo hissed.

“But I didn’t?”

“But you almost did!”

“Now, Anxiety, there’s no need for that.” Logic gently pulled Creativity’s shirt out of Anxiety’s grip. “I was a bit apprehensive as well, but the encounter went better than I had anticipated.”

“But it could have been WAY worse!”

“I know. But now we can move forward with this plan sooner.” Logic said calmly.

“What if it only gets worse? Maybe Princey was just the activation of a downward spiral!” Anxiety ran his fingers through his hair.

“That is _highly_ improbable. If anything, it will only get better.”

“But… what if it doesn’t? What if I’m the one to mess it up?” Anxiety’s arms dropped to his sides. His tense form seemed to droop in defeat.

Logic’s eyes widened in realization. “Do you… not want Thomas to meet you?”

“I… I just…” Anxiety started, his defensive stance faltering. He let out a groan of frustration before sinking down into his room without another word.

The remaining three stared at the spot where Anxiety had sunk down. None of them spoke for a while.

“Should I go check on him?” Morality asked, fidgeting with a sleeve of the cardigan wrapped around his shoulders.

“I will go talk to him.” Logic offered. “I’m sure Creativity will want someone to talk to about his experience with Thomas.”

“Yes, I’d love to.” Creativity interrupted, practically vibrating with excitement at Logic’s words. Logic nodded in satisfaction and sank down to find Anxiety.

“Alright, kiddo. Tell me all about it.” Morality chuckled, causing Creativity’s eyes to light up.

“Oh my gosh, it was so _cool_!” The princely one bounced on his feet.

The next hour was spent by Creativity telling the story of the entire meeting (which he had affectionately named “The Discovery of Thomas Sanders”). When Logic returned with Anxiety, he started the whole tale over again.

“One word of advice, Creativity.” Logic said once the story was over.

“Yes?”

“Please don’t ever stand by someone’s bed and wait for them to wake up. It’s creepy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said there wouldn't be angst but I couldn't stop myself.


End file.
